Koko Palekaiko
by Earthcat123
Summary: Blood Paradise. Damon and Elena take a vacation to sunny Hawaii, but their paths cross with the Five-0 team right from the beginning. When a series of mysterious killings leave the island baffled, Damon thinks he knows who, or what, is responsible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: This is the first and, as far as we know, only Hawaii/TVD crossover on this website, which we are loving right here. This fanfic is co-written by my best friend, Forever-Diamonds, and it's also the first fanfic we have written together, so a lot of firsts are being made with this. It's set just after episode 19 of season 1 of Hawaii, and after the big showdown with Klaus in TVD. (Okay, that hasn't happened yet in the series but Klaus kept getting in the way) Please review, 'twould be much appreciated! **

"Bobby Starr, Five-0! Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground!"

The ginger haired man snapped his head up from the airport security desk and glanced furtively around him before hurling his coat at the attendant and taking off across the laminate floor. Commander Steve McGarrett cursed loudly and gave chase.

"Must you always go the hard way?" Detective Danny Williams threw up his hands in frustration and leapt into the nearest luggage car, not-so-gently removing the previous driver from his seat. Slamming his foot on the accelerator, he manoeuvred the vehicle alongside Steve. "Want a lift, Superman?" he inquired sarcastically. Steve glared at him and kept running. "Fine, be that way," Danny muttered, driving off past Steve and cackling as he overtook him. Steve grinned and put on an extra burst of speed, easily overtaking Danny's considerably slower method of transportation.

"I cannot believe you brought me to Hawaii," the petite brunette breathed in amazement. Her raven haired companion grinned and picked up the bag she had dropped. He rolled his eyes.

"It's just an airport, Elena," he replied sardonically.

"I know, but it's so… Normal. There are no vampires, no werewolves, no dead people, and especially no freaky hybrids trying to kill me." Her companion coughed loudly. "Fine," she corrected, "No vampires besides you. But you don't really count."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Damon, you're special."

A scoff. "I know, but…"

The rest of his reply was lost as an athletic red haired man sprinted past, getting caught on the luggage cart Damon was pulling out if the row. Damon rolled his eyes again and turned to Elena.

"Gingers," he complained, grinning. Elena hit him and was about give him some form of reprimand when a tall, brown haired, thickset man took a flying leap over their luggage cart, in hot pursuit of the other. He was closely followed by a blonde man in a tie driving an airport luggage car, who wore a concerned and irritated expression. He was apologising loudly to passers-by whose possessions had been upset by his partner. As he drove past the bemused couple, he gave them an apologetic look.

"Ignore him, he was a SEAL. Welcome to Hawaii." This was accompanied by a cheery and slightly dismissive wave, whereupon he resumed his pursuit with a frantic cry. "Not the old people!"

Damon turned to his girlfriend with a grin. "Hawaii."

Smirking, Steve clicked handcuffs around Bobby Starr's wrists and hauled him to his feet. Ignoring the man's struggling and loud protesting, the Commander led the criminal over to the waiting HPD officers who seized him and promptly bundled him into a police car. Satisfied, Steve began to turn around, only to be met with his partner's waiting fingers. Danny flicked him. Hard.

"What was that for?" Steve yelped, rubbing his forehead.

"You moronic Neanderthal animal!" the blonde detective shouted, glaring at the SEAL. "What happened to: wait for the signal and then go after the guy?"

Steve spread his hands in protest. "He would have got away. It was a strategic move."

"It was a strategic move," Danny mimicked in a falsetto, rolling his eyes. "You know where you can stick your strategic moves."

An eyebrow was raised in confusion. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because, Steven, you make me angry!"

Steve shrugged. "Or you just have anger management issues." With that, he produced Danny's car keys and climbed into the silver Camaro. Danny, muttering under his breath, got in beside him. Seeing his partner's smirk he rolled his eyes.

"Just drive already."

"Ooh, what's this building for?" Elena all but skipped down the pavement outside the Five-0 Headquarters. Damon rolled his eyes but smiled, both their suitcases trailing along behind from one hand. Amused by his girlfriend's antics, he came to a halt in front of the impressive structure.

"Small things amuse small minds," he muttered under his breath.

Elena turned around, a confused look on her face. "What?"

Damon smirked. "I said: The sun is very bright."

"Okay," Elena shrugged airily and turned around again, looking up at the bronze statue in front of the Headquarters in awe.

With a grin, Damon moved closer to her. "You're such a child."

The brunette turned to him, wearing an affronted expression. "What? Just because I've never been anywhere on a plane before doesn't mean you get to make fun of me."

"Seriously? You've never been on a plane before? Never ever?"

She gave him an unamused look and continued inspecting the statue. Sighing, Damon briefly stuck his tongue out at the back of her head before his attention was diverted by a loud crash.

With a guerrilla-like yell, the same ginger criminal from the airport burst through the front doors of the Headquarters and sprinted towards the road, with a host of police officers and staff in pursuit.

Using his initiative, Damon effortlessly lifted the heaviest suitcase, which happened to be Elena's, and hit the felon clean across the face. The man stopped abruptly, pitched forward, swayed and crumpled, toppling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Damon and Elena shared a high-five before turning to the arriving officers, shocked to find that they were the same men from the luggage cart incident at the airport.

The shorter of the two bent down in exhaustion and panted, running a hand through his blonde hair. He addressed the criminal, who was now lying on the floor, clutching his now broken nose. "What is your problem?"

When he received no reply, he growled and turned to his partner, jabbing him in the ribs with one finger. "And you, SEAL boy, I blame you entirely for this."

"May I ask why?" Steve enquired, hands on hips, looking a lot better off than his wheezing companion.

"Because you just had to go all GI Joe on his ass and take his handcuffs off to, and I quote, 'Intimidate him'," the blonde replied.

Steve raised an eyebrow and placed a combat-booted foot on the chest of the now slightly recovered criminal to stop his third escape attempt. "Surely you could handle a guy like that. Or were you too afraid to break a nail?"

A biting reply was on the tip of Danny's tongue when Damon cut in.

"Uh, guys, are you gonna bitch about whose fault it was all day, or arrest this guy? And you're welcome, by the way."

Steve turned to the raven-haired vampire. "Sorry, who are you?"

"He's one of the poor innocent bystanders you mowed down at the airport. Or were you too busy playing ninja to notice?" Danny bent down and re-handcuffed Starr, 'accidentally' elbowing him in the face as he did so. Steve gave Danny an exasperated look that clearly read 'I will deal with you later' and pulled Starr off the ground, muttering a vague apology to Damon and Elena as he did so.

"What he means is, he is very sorry and he will try his hardest not to do it again, to you or to anyone else." Danny said as soon as Steve was far enough out of earshot.

"No problem, really, think nothing of it." Damon insisted. Danny turned to follow after Steve at the same time as Damon started walking, forcing Elena to run to catch up. Five steps down the path, Danny stopped.

"Wait a minute, don't I know you?"

_New Jersey, 2005_

_The dark alley was silent apart from a faint rustling coming from the shadows. The noise of traffic was almost inaudible, and the air was thick with the smell of blood. Unceremoniously dropping the corpse of the girl he was holding, Stefan Salvatore looked up, not even bothering to wipe the sticky trails of her blood from his chin. He sighed deeply; a noise attracted his attention. Curiously, he got up and looked around, only to be met with a snarling figure that lifted him up by the collar and pinned him to the alley wall._

"_Damn, it, Stefan," Damon growled menacingly, slamming his brother into the bricks until he felt them give way slightly, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Damon," Stefan greeted cheerfully, mind too clouded by blood to realise what he had just done. "Why don't you join me?"_

_Scowling in frustration, the eldest Salvatore hurled his brown-haired sibling across the narrow alleyway, speeding across only to pick him up again, this time by the throat. Stefan began to wheeze as Damon's fangs slid out and his eyes darkened in anger. "I have been following your little trail of bodies for two months now. Do you even realise what you're doing? Get control, moron!"_

_Stefan began to reply but Damon cut him off, tightening his iron grip on the youngest Salvatore's neck as his supernatural hearing picked up the sound of approaching sirens. The raven haired vampire cursed loudly and glanced at his brother. "Now look what you've done!" Knowing that Stefan was in no shape to deal with anything with a pulse at the moment, Damon swore again, tightening his hold on Stefan's neck one last time before releasing him and shoving him in the opposite direction. "Go on, get out of here."_

_A bemused expression crossed Stefan's face. "What are you doing?"_

"_Covering your tracks," Damon hissed. "Now go!"_

_Nodding once, Stefan spared one last glance at his older brother before disappearing into the shadows. Damon inhaled sharply and retracted his fangs, replacing his vampire visage with his best expression of innocence and fear, cursing his ripper of a brother for putting him in this situation._

_In a matter of minutes the sound of footsteps and approaching voices got louder as a blonde police officer ran down the alley to where Damon was standing over the young girl's body, looking suitably horrified and human. Internally rolling his eyes, the raven haired vampire glanced up at the detective. "I just came out for a smoke and she was here, lying on the ground, dead; and I had no idea what to do..."_

"_It's okay," the officer reassured. "I'm Detective Danny Williams; I'm with the New Jersey PD."_

"_D...Damon Salvatore," Damon fake-stuttered, stepping gingerly around the corpse and extending his hand to Danny._

_Danny took the offered hand and nodded. "I'm just gonna have to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."_

"_No, it's fine," Damon replied. "I just hope I can help you catch the bastard that did this."_

"_You have no idea who it might have been?" Danny enquired. "You didn't see anything? Or anyone?"_

_Of course I know who did it, Damon raged internally. It was my dipshit excuse of a brother. "I didn't see anything at all," he lied smoothly. "I didn't even realise what was going on." He hung his head theatrically. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm kinda useless."_

_Seeming not to notice the slight dramatic flair with which Damon replied, Danny sighed. "It's fine, to be honest I would have been surprised if you had seen or heard anything significant. That means we're done here, there's just some paperwork you have to fill out-"_

"_You can do that later." Holding the blonde detective's gaze, Damon compelled him._

_Danny's expression instantly changed, and he gave an airy wave. "But I can do that later; I'll stop bothering you now. Thank you for your help, Damon."_

_Damon smirked, already walking away. "It was my pleasure."_

Damon nodded. "Detective...Danny Williams, right? I remember you from...that thing with the girl in the place."

"Yeah, I think we met in New Jersey...in 2005," Danny agreed. "And you're Damon Salvatore."

"That's right," Damon replied. His expression changed to one of slight concern. "Did you ever catch that guy?"

Danny shook his head. "No, we didn't, but I don't know if you heard, there were no more killings after that night. He just...stopped. We still have no idea why."

Damon rolled his eyes slightly. It's probably because I locked him in a cellar and fed him vervain until the blood was all out of his system and he could go back to killing poor, defenceless woodland creatures again. "That's a shame, but at least no more people got hurt."

"I suppose so," Danny shrugged. He glanced around at the sound of approaching footsteps and rolled his eyes. "Here comes the SEAL," he muttered.

Steve walked over to his partner's side. "Starr confessed everything, HPD are just taking him away now."

"Well forgive me for not leaping for joy, Steven. Bad knee, you know," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you today?" Steve queried. "We got the guy, didn't we? And we had a bit of fun along the way."

"Fun? Fun? Chasing a criminal through an airport is not fun, you idiot. That's disgusting, you...you're disgusting...how can you even...Oh never mind," Danny gave up, instead returning his attention to Damon and Elena. "Steven this is Damon Salvatore and..." He tailed off, glancing at Elena.

The brunette smiled slightly and supplied her name. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

Danny nodded. "Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, meet Steve McGarrett, my stupid, idiotic excuse of a partner."

Steve smiled warmly and shook both of their hands. "Don't worry," he reassured, "He's not always this grumpy."

"Shut up!"

A slight roll of the eyes was given by everyone apart from Danny, who stood there glowering murderously at Steve. The SEAL seemed not to notice, however, instead asking Damon, "So how to you know Danny?"

"We met when he was on a case in New Jersey, back in 2005."

"Oh, right." The conversation tailed off a little awkwardly before Steve remembered: "Thanks, by the way, for taking out that guy earlier."

Damon smiled indulgently. "No problem. Just doing my bit to help out."

"Um, Damon, can I talk to you for a second?" Elena tugged at her boyfriend's sleeve. Damon agreed and she pulled him to the side, lowering her voice in case Steve or Danny should overhear. "How exactly do you know that guy? And does he know that you're a..."

"Vampire?" Damon supplied loudly.

Elena smacked him on the arm. "Be quiet!"

The raven haired vampire rolled his eyes. "No, he doesn't know. And I met him six years ago, when I was trying to get Stefan off of one of his blood-crazed benders." He waved his hand airily. "I covered his tracks, it's not important really, it's not like we were ever friends or anything."

Elena sensed there could be more to the story than Damon was letting on, but she didn't press the issue, instead walking back over to Steve and Danny. "We should really get going; we need to check into our hotel and..." She tailed off awkwardly, not wanting to be rude.

Steve nodded in understanding. "Of course, don't let us keep you. It was nice to meet you." He shook both of their hands again. "Thanks again for the suitcase."

"No problem. Come on, Elena." Damon sauntered off, whistling to himself. Elena gave a resigned sigh and followed, a slight smile on her lips.

Steve nodded again. "Ok then. Well, we have paperwork to do. Come on, Danno, stop sulking."

"Don't. Call. Me. DANNO!"

**A/N: Finished! That was fun. We know Stefan may have said at some point that he and Damon hadn't met for 15 years, but we don't care. The story is better like this. Please tell us what you know in a lovely review. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Long time no see, sorry about that (blame Jeni, she's lazy :P) To state the blindingly obvious, this is Chapter Two, and has taken us such a bloody long time because we only meet to write on Monday lunchtimes, and even then we spend most of our time laughing and eating cake. That said, this is finally finished, so enjoy! R&R**

_**Also, I would like to say thank you to Logical Fallacy, elvalove, WriteMeARiver, Man-Suz-She and Time is full and I'm up next for giving us reviews. Also thank you to everyone who faved or alerted the story. We really love to know that we are being read and loved, and unlike Stass, I am willing to be grateful. (I'm just kidding, we love each other really) so anyway, like she already said, sorry about the wait (it was not my fault) and please enjoy this chapter! **_

"Welcome, my friends, to the home of the finest shave ice on the island. Today's special is the cherry/grapefruit mix. Please take a menu and a seat." The large Hawaiian wiggled his eyebrows extravagantly, causing Damon to grow an extremely perturbed expression. Elena took his arm, and with a quick thank you to the owner, led him to a table.

"Creep," the raven-haired vampire muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut up," Elena shoved him with her elbow. "Just because you're antisocial doesn't mean we all have to be." Before she could give him a chance to respond, she scanned the brightly-coloured menu. "I think I'll have a lemon… with bean."

"Who eats shave ice with beans?"

"All the best people. Now, do you want me to order? I don't want you eating the owner."

Damon shook his head. "Naah, I bet he tastes of SPAM."

Elena looked curious. "What's SPAM?"

The vampire shuddered. "You really, _really_ don't want to know."

Elena rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Ummm…." He thought for a moment. "Raspberry. With that sauce stuff. No beans!" Elena smiled and got up from the table, leaving Damon by himself. She stood in the queue behind a couple debating the origins of rich tea biscuits, and marvelled at the flamboyancy of Hawaiian clothing before finally reaching the front of the line.

"Hello pretty lady, what can I get for you on this fine afternoon?"

"Uh, hi. Can I get a raspberry swirl and a lemon with bean please?"

"Nice choice. I assume your frowning companion doesn't appreciate the finery of roasted legumes upon crushed ice on a summer's day such as this." The man's eyebrows would not cease to move, and for a moment Elena was curiously captivated by them before realising that a response was required. She felt herself blush so collected the two pots of ice with a slight smile and returned to Damon.

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"That vocabulary."

Elena didn't grace that with a response.

Just then, a silver Camaro pulled up next to the stall. Out climbed the same two calamity-prone law enforcers from the day before, deep in a quarrel.

"…Leo is _clearly_ the better of the four. He has all the skills, is the better fighter and generally has superior manners. He actually _respects_ Master Splinter, whereas the other three…"

"No, no, no. Mikey is _so_ the best. He is the _only_ one with a sense of humour. Leo's alright, but he's all goody-two-shoes and we-must-not-disobey-Master. Mikey has _way _more on him."

"You're only saying that because you envisioned yourself as him as a child."

Before the blonde could splutter an argument, the two of them had reached the stall.

"Do you think we should say hi?" Elena wondered aloud, getting up from her seat. Damon grabbed her arm, far harder than necessary,

"_No_! The less we have to do with those two the better."

"Why?"

"Just…Because. I have a feeling."

"You have a feeling? Well _forgive me_, Master Yoda." Damon rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. Just as Elena was about to make a comment on her boyfriend's emotional maturity, he held up a hand to silence her.

"…I have a feeling you boys aren't here for the shave ice."

"You are _so_ perceptive," The blonde quipped. "We need you to take a look at something for us."

After a pause, the stall manager said slowly, "Now what makes you think I'd know anything about this?"

"We're not accusing you, Kamekona. We just need you to ask a few questions in places we're not welcome."

The mobile-eyebrowed man breathed a sigh of relief. "That's okay then. Show me what you got, fellas." Smiling gratefully, the tall brunette handed over a newspaper clipping.

"Take a look at this."

A frown. "Bodies drained of blood? I tell you what brah; whoever did this is one pupule dude. Either that or you got yourselves a horror movie gone very, _very_ wrong."

"Yeah, okay Confucius, thank you for your wisdom," the blonde smirked. "Have you heard anything about it or not?"

"Hey, Hao'le, no need for get agro. I haven't heard anything so far, but I'll ask around."

"Thanks brah," the brown haired said, silencing his partner. "Give us a call when you have something."

The two policemen turned and made their way back to the silver Camaro, already resuming the turtle banter. As they climbed into the car, Damon caught a final snippet of conversation.

"…who wears a leather jacket in Hawaii?"

"Who wears a tie in Hawaii?" the other retorted.

"Shut _up _about my tie!"

"So you're sure about that?... Uhuh … Well duh… Would I do that?... Ha ha, that's funny… Yes Ric, I hear you… Of course… Thank you… Bye darling."

"Did he have anything, or were you trading pointless comments about my safety?" Elena leant in the doorway of their room in the hotel suite and fixed him with a look.

"No, we got something productive out of that too." As an afterthought the vampire added, "And your safety isn't pointless." Elena glared at him again and wondered into the bathroom. "Most girls would find that romantic!" Damon called after her. "Anyway, my wife didn't give me anything useful. Apparently Stefan's still on the mainland."

"Oh thank God it's not him," Elena sighed. "Wait… wife?"

"Mmhmm," Damon nodded. "Well, how else would you describe someone who nags you ceaselessly and worries about your safety?"

"Good point."

_Flashback - Mystic falls, one year ago._

"_Where are you going little brother?" Damon leaned in the doorway of his brother's room, single eyebrow raised. Stefan turned around, folded shirt in hand. _

"_I can't do this anymore. I can't stay in Mystic Falls."_

_Damon nodded, immediately reading between the lines. He knew exactly why the younger Salvatore was leaving. Pushing himself off the doorframe, he wandered around the once-cluttered room. _

"_Saint Stefan fleeing the scene of the crime," he raised both eyebrows, trying for levity. "I never thought I'd see the day."_

_Stefan didn't smile. "Maybe not before. Now," he broke off, dropping the shirt into the suitcase. "Now everything's changed."_

_Again the unspoken reason for the change passed between the brothers. Abandoning all pretence of humour, Damon walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What for?" Stefan gave a mirthless laugh. "Elena made her choice. Besides," he smiled wryly, "I think deep down I knew she was always going to choose you." Packing finished, the brown haired vampire closed his suitcase and lifted it effortlessly off the bed. He made to leave, but Damon's hand on his arm stopped him. _

"_Goodbye Brother." _

_Stefan clasped his brother's forearm. "Goodbye."_

_Sighing, Damon released his vice-like grip and stepped back, toying with the edge of the duvet on Stefan's bed. "Where will you go?" _

_Stefan stopped in the doorway. "Oh, I don't know. New Jersey maybe?" he chuckled. "I never did do much sightseeing last time I was there." He turned around for the final time. "Tell Elena I'm sorry." _

_And then he was gone._

_End Flashback_

"So you think this is the work of a vampire?" Elena leant her forearms on the counter of the newspaper stand while the owner rummaged around for Damon's request.

"Thank you, Elena," Damon glanced at his girlfriend with an aggravated expression. "I don't think the people across the street heard you."

Elena had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry. But do you think it's the work of a vampire?" she repeated in a whisper, causing a large smile to spread across Damon's face.

Before the vampire had the chance to reply, the stall owner popped up triumphantly, newspaper in hand. "Found it!" He passed it to Damon, who took it with a thoughtful expression. "Here you go brah. That'll be $1.25." Wordlessly, Damon reached into his pocket and handed over a handful coins. "Keep the change," he muttered, already engrossed in the broadsheet. As he and Elena wandered away from the stall, he looked up, a frown marring his features. "The shave ice guy was right. This _is _messed up."

"So it's definitely a vampire then?"

Damon nodded. "It's the only thing it could be." He sighed, returning his azure gaze to the newspaper. "There's only one vampire I know who's messed up enough to do something like this, and he's still on the mainland eating bunnies." He sighed again. "Those cops have no chance of solving this case."

Elena frowned. "Then why don't we do it?"

A scoff. "Us?"

Elena nodded eagerly. "Yeah." Seeing her boyfriend's doubtful expression, she pressed on. "Come on, Damon, with Alaric helping us for research and your..._skills_, we can catch this bastard and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." Seeing Damon's resolve cracking, she tried again. "_Please_?"

Damon groaned. "_Fine_, we'll go vampire-hunting." As Elena did a little victory dance, he rolled his eyes and slung an arm around her shoulders, steering her in the direction of the beach. "You're lucky I love you so much."

**A/N: Finished! Now have fun waiting a month for chapter 3 :P Let us know your thoughts and review. If you don't, Kamekona will sit on you. So there. **

_**No, he won't. Stass will stop terrorising you all now. Please do leave a review, reviews are lovely. That is what she meant to say. And I second that comment. Luv ya all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, again! We're not dead yet, but updates may take a while because we only meet very occasionally to write this, and it's summer holidays now and there are GCSEs next year. Basically, we're screwed, but we will try our very hardest to update because we're nice. Well Jen is, I am most definitely not ;)**

_That I will not deny… but anyway, like Stass said, sorry about the late update because yes, she is right, we do only get together every once in a while to write this thing. So please bear with us. So as usual I would like to thank our lovely reviewers, namely _Man-Suz-She_,_ Logical Fallacy _(to whom I would like to explain that SPAM is a kind of fat that they sold as meat during the Second World War and for some reason is still around. At least I think that's what it is. It's definitely a type of fat though),_ Kaja87 _and _elvalove_, not to mention everyone who faved either the story or myself on this wonderful website. I would love to name you all but I don't have the energy to sort through all the emails. Okay, okay, I'll shut up now, and let you enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter Three**

Danny flicked through the driver's licence, police record and other various bits of personal information and paraphernalia onto the screen, and stood back to review his handiwork. All seventy nine current possible suspects stared mockingly back at him, as if they knew, wherever they were, what he was trying to do.

"So, what's up?" Steve strolled casually into the main room of the HQ, an unbearably unconcerned smile on his face.

"What's up," Danny declared, his tone already coming on, "Is that we have far too many suspects, and far too little to go on."

"Okay, so we're like the little ghosts in Pac-Man games that cannot find the Pac-Man when the player's too good, right?"

Danny sighed. "As juvenile as that analogy is, it does relate. However I think our elusive Pac-Man has been chowing on those little glowing circles recently and bouncing us back to base."

"Well look at it this way, those little circles don't last forever."

"Be that as it may, how many more dots is he gonna swallow before we finally catch up to him? Presuming of course that we actually do catch him before he goes on to the next level."

"Hmm." Steve muttered in response, joining Danny in leaning against the computer table. "And I still think you're lying about Triple Banana Level."

Danny smirked emotionlessly, not in the mood to continue that age-old argument. "Well, maybe it's a vampire," he said sardonically, turning around to face the table again. Steve's eyebrows drew together in a frown. Danny snorted. "You didn't actually think I was serious did you?" Steve didn't stop frowning. The blonde paled. "Oh my God. You… You think I was serious. What are you, twelve? Seriously, Steven, we are not in some craptastic low budget teen film about sparkly vampires and true love." When Steve's frown remained firmly attached to his face, Danny sighed in resignation.

"It was a joke, Steve. You do remember what those are, right? I think I explained them to you once."

Steve looked affronted. "You weren't using your Joking Tone, how was I supposed to know?"

"My joking… You have got to be kidding me. You named my Tones?"

"You named my Faces."

"Steve, your faces… You know what, never mind. It wasn't a vampire, okay? Now can we end this conversation already before I go insane?"

The SEAL sighed. "Alright." There was a slight and somewhat awkward pause. "Although, a vampire would explain the way the bodies were…"

"NO!" Danny cut him off. "There are no vampires, no supernatural beings. All we have is a creepy person running around murdering people in disgusting ways. Which is what we nearly always seem to have."

Steve let out a small laugh at his partner, but the sudden buzzing of his phone cut off whatever witty response he had been about to make. "It's the Governor," he informed Danny once the short conversation was over. "I've been summoned."

"See you later, Edward," Danny shouted at his back as he left the room, to the dismissed confusion of Chin, who strode in past him.

"We've got another one," he said grimly, holding the door open. Danny groaned, shut the computer down, and followed him out.

"I'm telling you, Damon, it doesn't make any sense. The victims are not connected in any way, meaning it's clearly a vampire, yet the behaviour pattern and frequency of the attacks just don't add up."

"Unless our new friend has a death wish and wants to be caught," Damon supplied.

"No, if that were the case he would have stayed around the crime scene and not been so hard to locate. I hear the police are having a hard time locating him. Are you sure you don't want me to fly over there and give you a hand?"

"No, no, we have it sorted. So long as that 5-0 team stay out of the way."

"Don't _you_ get in _their_ way, Damon. That's illegal nowadays."

"Ric, you don't need to lecture me on the finer points of the laws of the United States of America. I was there when most of them were implemented. Now buh-bye, I have a vampire to kill."

Damon hung up on Alaric without giving him a chance to stutter a response, and turned off his phone just in case he decided to call back.

"So what did he say?" Elena asked absent-mindedly, her attention more focused on towel-drying her hair.

"Nothing of any use, importance or relevance. Well, besides the fact that there is absolutely no connection between anybody and no one has a clue."

Elena blinked. "You lost me there."

"We don't know anything," Damon spelled out for her slowly. Elena pulled a face at him and disappeared back into the bathroom. Whistling softly, Damon crossed the small hotel room and flopped onto the king-size bed. Using his superior hearing, he listened idly to the sounds of Elena rummaging around in the en-suite, a smile forming vaguely on his lips. Moments later, Elena emerged, hair dry and makeup applied. The vampire rolled over onto his stomach and regarded his girlfriend questioningly whilst propping himself up on his elbows.

"So what's the plan?"

Elena frowned. "Aren't you the one who always has the plans?"

"Well yeah, and I have one. I am simply testing your vampire-hunting capabilities."

"In that case, we could either investigate by ourselves and catch this vampire before the police do, or we could follow these Five-0 people around and pick up on any clues that they might have, and then catch him."

Damon's reply was immediate and decisive. "I was thinking number one myself."

"I thought you would. But I think it would be better to follow the Five-0; they probably have at least a lead by now, and I hear they're very good at this sort of thing."

"Well they are a police force," Damon muttered darkly. "And that is precisely why I don't want anything to do with them."

"Why?"

"Because the last thing we need is for them to suddenly find themselves with two vampire suspects."

"They won't know you're a vampire; you managed to trick Sherriff Forbes for quite some time."

We'd be too suspicious anyway, following them around everywhere."

"We'll keep a distance."

Damon let out a long sigh. "Well, since you're not coming with me anyway, your opinion doesn't really matter. Nothing personal, of course."

"What do you mean I'm not coming with you?"

"It is far too dangerous for you to be chasing a vampire around Hawaii."

"Damon," Elena narrowed her eyes and perched her hands on her hips. "I've faced greater dangers than this, most of which were your doing anyway." This last was added almost as an afterthought and made Damon visibly flinch.

"Please don't remind me. Fine. You can come. But if you get bitten, I am not saving your life."

"Charming, really."

"You know you love me," The vampire retorted with a dashing smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and huffed fondly.

"Yeah, I do."

"You called, Governor?" Steve strolled into the waiting area of the Governor's office and found her waiting for him with a grim expression on her face.

"I did. Good afternoon, Commander, please come in."

Following her into the brightly-lit office, the SEAL lowered himself into a chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't need to outline to you the sheer importance of the apprehension of this criminal, Commander." The grim expression didn't budge an inch.

"No ma'am," Steve replied, with a sinking feeling that she was going to anyway.

"Good. This person, or persons, has managed to stage a series of murders all across the island in a matter of days. The public are beginning to panic and I cannot keep a lid on the media for much longer. It is vital that you catch whoever is responsible for this as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am. We're doing all we can. Unfortunately the suspect list is still rather extensive."

"I am giving you full control of the HPD and their resources in order to rectify this situation. I know you will not let me down, Commander."

"Of course not, ma'am. We are doing everything possible. Will that be all?"

"Yes. I look forward to this being over."

"As do I ma'am." Steve stood up and shook the Governor's hand before leaving the office, wondering all the while why she couldn't have told him all this over the phone.

**A/N: Ehehehe... can I please point out at this point that the Governor is probably not that stupid, we just dislike her a little and so have decided to portray her as a useless dumbass. Actually, dislike a little is mild. I hate the bitch, but hey, that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave us a lovely review!**

**The threat about Kamekona from last chapter still stands, by the way. If you don't review he will find you. And he will sit on you...**

_Oh for goodness' sake! No, it doesn't, don't pay her any attention. And my feelings towards the Governor are completely neutral, and the fact that it was actually me who wrote that part is irrelevant. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please do leave us some lovely reviews. Kamekona will NOT sit on you if you don't! _

_Oh and by the way, for future reference, if you happen to come across a bit of text in red bracketed italics that is actually quite rude and has no relevance to the story, that's me and Stass talking to each other mid-story. I only say this because I almost forgot to edit one out of this chapter, and that would have been somewhat embarrassing…_


End file.
